The Beta Blocker Evaluation of Survival Trial (BEST) is an NHLBI and VA-sponsored multicenter investigation assessing whether an investigational beta blocker, bucindolol, impacts on survival in patients with Class III-IV congestive heart failure and ejection fraction of 35% or less. The study goal is 2,800 patients. The study remains in its recruitment phase and approximately 2,100 patients have been recruited to date.